


When You Move, I'm Moved

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, First Dates, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Lube, Teenage Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Bro finally gets his first date with Dad- and it ends up a little bit kinkier than expected.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lildogie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/gifts).



“Are you sure this is alright?” Bro asks, as James curves an arm around his lower back. Bro is trying not to be nervous as he glances back at the house where they had just dropped off their children to be babysat for the night.

“Roxy is a very capable young lady.” James reassures Bro, as they walk to the car. “I’ve left John with her many times and have never had any complaint.”

Bro can’t help one more glance back at the house. Roxy’s phone number is in his phone as one of five contacts he has (the other four being James, Dave’s preschool (which Bro had only Recently Found Out Was A Thing??? Thank fuck he was able to enroll Dave four days before the school year started), his first job and his second job), and that definitely helps a little bit of his unease, knowing he can contact her at any time, but there’s still a flutter of worry at just leaving his little brother in a place he hasn’t even scoped out for danger.

Roxy definitely seemed like a nice enough girl, all bubbly smiles and _”Don’t you worry, Mr. Strider, I’ll keep him nice and occupied!”_ but Bro, as a nineteen year old himself, who has spent quite a lot of time both with teenage girls and also on top of them, does not have a strong sense of trust in their idea of responsibility.

But.

Well.

Bro trusts James. And James trusts Roxy. So Bro should trust Roxy, too.

Also, it would be pretty shitty of Bro to wreck this night he’s been hoping for for weeks on a single, panicked impulse.

“So,” James says, as they buckle in. “Where are we headed to?”

“You know Rita’s?” Bro asks and is pleased to see James shake his head. “Cool. You’re going to love it.” Bro gives them directions as they drive and they end up in front of a slightly-beat up diner, nice and retro. They step inside and the hostess greets them with a cheerful smile, guiding them to a booth and giving them their menus.

Bro can see the fond smile on James’ face as he looks over the menu and it makes a nervous ball in his stomach uncoil (because what if James had actually hated it? God.) and that lets Bro look over his own menu, even though he comes here a lot and always tends to get the same things.

When the waitress comes, she introduces herself and gets their drinks. They decide to go ahead and order- Bro gets his usual, Rodeo burger with fries, and James orders a bacon and avacado burger with potato fries. That does surprise Bro a little, he figured that James was more of a salad man- but James catches his expression and offers him a little wink.

“A man can indulge every now and then, can’t he?” He says, as he unbuttons his sleeves and rolls them back, folding them neatly.

Bro stares at James’ bared forearms. It’s such a simple gesture, the rolling back of the sleeves, but it makes his mouth go dry every time he sees it and he’s not quite sure why. There’s a heat in his veins that comes so easily as a young man with a strong libido, and he has to beat it back with a stick to get control of himself.

“Right.” He says, realizing it’s been a couple of seconds since James talked, snapping his attention back. James chuckles softly, like he knows what Bro was thinking, and Bro’s cheeks burn.

He wonders if it would be worth the risk of getting banned from the diner if he sucked James off in the bathroom.

Probably not, he likes this place.

God, does James’ laugh make him hot and flushed all over, though.

“Nothing wrong with a little bit of indulgence every now and again.” Bro continues. He’s idly crumpling a straw wrapper for something to do with his hands. James leans on the table with both elbows, smiling fondly at Bro, and Bro feels all his words dry up under that warm blue gaze.

Fuck. He’s never been good with words. They’ve always been slow and hard, never coming easily, and it’s always frustrating when he has to struggle for them.

He’s fighting to find something to say, to continue the conversation, when he feels something bump against his ankle. He jolts a little bit, tearing the straw wrapper, and realizes it’s James’ ankle.

His face feels hot. He’s supposed to be a smooth, cool, untouchable, unflappable guy- but James just seems to worm through all of his defenses, get him all soft and gooey without realizing what’s happening, get him shivering and aching for something he can’t really put his finger on. Something more than sex, though Bro really would like to get this man falling apart underneath him, something deeper.

He slips his foot forwards and lightly bumps it back against James’. James’ smile goes a touch wider and thus begins their slow little game of footsie like fucking lovestruck idiots.

Is Bro lovestuck? Maybe a little bit. He can’t exactly help it. James is just...

He’s a good man.

That’s what it is- he’s just a good man. Bro doesn’t know if he’s ever met a good man- or even any halfway decent ones. It’s amazing that James has chosen to give him the time of day, to help him figure everything out, to make sure that he doesn’t accidentally kill Dave with something stupid.

Bro’s attention keeps flicking down to James’ forearms where they’re folded on the table. He can’t help it- there’s something so incredibly alluring about the exposing of skin that’s always kept covered. He wants to take James from his suits and put him in something casual, something a little more revealing, maybe something tight- because he knows his brain would completely combust at the sight of it.

He feels a little bit silly, though, because they’re just sitting here in silence as Bro fusses with a napkin wrapper and James watches him with a warm, fond expression and their feet bump and play together. Bro feels like he should be filling the silence, but there’s also... it doesn’t feel like he _has_ to. It’s strange. He kind of likes it.

Eventually, though, James does speak, asking about some topic or another and Bro watches James’ lips move and thinks about kissing him and wrangles his words into cooperating as to not embarrass himself.

Their food comes and James, like the endearingly proper man he is, spreads his napkin in his lap. For some reason Bro was expecting James to eat his burger with a knife and fork, so he’s immediately distracted by watching the simple action of watching James pick up his burger, tracking the curling of his fingers, the shifting of his arms as he brings it up to his mouth, the flash of perfectly white teeth as he bites into it.

Bro would really like those teeth on his neck. His pants feel tight. He’s never gotten turned on from watching someone eat before, but there’s a first time for everything because he’s watching the bob of James’ throat as he swallows, the closed-eyed expression of appreciation of good food and Bro almost forgets that he, too, has a burger.

He’s managed to get control of himself again by the time that James opens his eyes, starting in on his own and watching James set his burger down, pull off the top bun and...

....salt it?

James puts the bun back on. Bro is thoroughly bemused. Before he can ask, James catches his expression and says, “I know, it’s _terrible_ for my blood pressure, but I can’t help what I enjoy.”

“I’ve just never seen anyone do that before.” Bro says. James’ smiles, a touch sheepish, as he picks his burger back up and Bro thinks _I wonder if that applies to all things salty_ and then abruptly wants to shoot himself in the foot for thinking that.

“It’s unusual, I know.” James says, and takes another bite, a low hum of pleasure coming from his throat and okay yeah if Bro thought his pants were tight _before-_

Down, boy. Relax. There will be time for that later. Bro forces himself to continue eating instead of sitting there like a fool.

He’s still watching James eat, still feeling the heat pool in his stomach, the press of their ankles against each other feeling hot.

Bro wants to _wreck_ this man. Good lord. He makes it through dinner and James picks up the check (which, Bro feels guilty about but his next paycheck isn’t until tomorrow and almost all of that needs to go to rent anyway, so he can’t help but also feel grateful), then they’re going back out to the car and James is catching his wrist-

James pulls him in and Bro’s got his back pressed up against James car as this beautiful man kisses him. He sighs softly into the kiss, fingers hooking into James’ belt loops and holding him close. His legs are shaking, maybe just a tiny bit, but can anyone blame him? He’s nervous as hell that he’ll fuck this entire thing up.

It’s just a slow, gentle kiss- Bro can taste the salt on James’ lips and the warmth of his body pressed up against him. James is soft in the way that men tend to go as they age- a bit of a belly, but he’s still got the firmness of a man very much in shape. Bro is well aware of his own, skinny, wiry physique- he’s fit and he’s finally starting to grow _out_ instead of _up,_ finally getting shoulders that actually fit his height but he is still very much a teenager, very much barely an adult compared to this put-together man in the prime of his life.

He can feel himself getting hot as they kiss gently and knows James must feel it too, feel the way that Bro’s jeans are getting tighter because James smiles against his mouth.

“Let’s go home.” James murmurs. Bro nods a little, shivering lightly, because the more he looks at James the more he wants to spread him out and _touch_ him, watch the ways in which he can make James fall apart. He slides into the passenger seat and buckles in.

His arousal doesn’t dim as they drive, watching the way that the streetlights play over James’ skin, throwing his face into stark relief and then into darkness, over and over, Bro watching the lines and dips and curves.

“Keep driving.” Bro says, abruptly, making a stupid, snap decision. James casts him a glance with furrowed, confused brows as Bro undoes his seatbelt. Bro shifts, leans over, and unzips James’ pants.

James inhales softly in surprise and Bro waits a moment to see if James will tell him to stop- but instead James is shifting and slouching just a touch to give Bro better access.

Score.

“You’re a kinky old man, aren’t you?” Bro murmurs under his breath as he carefully tugs James’ cock out. “Letting a teenager blow you in your car as you drive-”

“I’m not even middle aged.” James points out mildly as he drops one hand from the wheel to rest on Bro’s back, right between his shoulders.

“You’re old enough to be my dad.” Bro points out, nuzzling his mouth against James’ cock. There’s an exciting thrill running through him, hot and heady and Bro _loves_ it, loves seeing this calm, collected man give into Bro’s desire.

“I suppose.” James agrees, noncommittal. Bro laughs softly and presses a kiss to his tip, right over the slit.

“I bet you’d like me calling you _daddy_ , too, wouldn’t you?” Bro teases and feels James’ cock jerk in his hand, hears the creak of leather as James’ hand tightens on the steering wheel. He glances up and James’ expression is carefully controlled- but there’s a flush high in his cheeks that he can’t hide.

“You _would_.” Bro breaths. “Oh, fuck- _daddy-_ ” he moans, exaggerated and horny, deliberately goading James, wanting his reaction.

He gets it- a hand fisting in his hair and his mouth being shoved down onto James’ cock. He laughs, muffled and turned on, around the weight of it.

“I believe there are better uses for your mouth right now, son.” James says and wow, okay, that actually does make Bro’s cock throb in a weird, heady way.

He gets to work, slurping loudly and messily just to be a brat as he starts working James’ cock over, bobbing his head. He’s done this plenty of times- he knows how to make it feel good. The angle’s a little weird, but Bro’s worked with worse- and he knows that the way he rolls his pierced tongue against James’ cock feels _divine._

He can hear the hitching of James’ breath, feel the tightness of his hand in Bro’s hair, so Bro moans and bobs his head and sucks, getting James’ cock nice and messy and wet, working it over.

God, Bro wants to take this man apart. He’s so fucking infatuated with him- with his hands, his hair, his scent, his voice- he wants to take this _kind_ man apart and make him feel good, repay him for everything he’s done for Bro, for Dave- Bro would still be an idiot with a two-year-old and absolutely no fucking idea what he’s doing other than a vague idea of ‘don’t let my kid die’.

He starts to raise his head as the car slows, there’s no light coming in through the windows, but James’ hand in his hair forces his head back down and he takes the hint, pressing in all the way and staying there, mouthing over the length of James’ cock and sucking until the car rolls to a stop and James shuts it off.

Bro can finally raise his head and he pulls up and off, hands reaching out and curling around either side of James’ face to pull him in and kiss him, wet and messy, tongues flicking together, Bro’s tongue piercing clicking against James’ teeth and catching pleasurably against his tongue, James making a pleased noise into it and fisting his hand in Bro’s locks until they pull away, panting for air.

Bro glances around- it’s dark, they’re under a bridge? No, an overpass.

“Shit, _daddy_ -” Bro breathes, watching James’ gaze go dark and hungry. “You bring all the teenagers you fuck here? This your special bang spot?”

James makes an amused noise, his hand going tight in Bro’s hair and making him stutter out a laughing moan.

“You’re quite a brat.” James says, but his tone is affectionate and warm so Bro just grins at him. “Get in the backseat.”

“You got it, _daddy._ ” Shit, Bro might actually be getting a little bit into this daddy shit- something about the way the word sits in his stomach is kinda hot and nice. He clambers over the seats into the backseat, watching as James gets out and then gets back in like an old man who can’t contort his body to squeeze through weird spaces.

The moment James closes the door, Bro is on him, kissing him, his hand finding James’ cock again, squeezing and stroking it, and James seems content with this, letting Bro take the lead, so Bro does, kissing and licking into James’ mouth, grinning.

“Gonna fuck you, daddy.” Bro purrs. “You want that? You want to be fucked by a kid half your age?”

James shudders a little underneath him and _heat_ roars through Bro’s chest, into his belly, down to his cock. There’s a flush on his face and Bro wants to make him look like that all over, hot and turned on, so he squeezes James’ cock and kisses his neck and then he’s pulling at him.

James’ expression has finally lost it’s controlled state- there’s a needy flush in his cheeks, his mouth hanging open a little bit, desperation in the crease of his brows. Bro grins at him, the grin he’s perfected to get what he wants, the grin of sex and sin and all things hot and purrs,

“ _Turn over for me, Mr. Egbert._ ”

James swallows. Bro can _see_ the full body shudder that runs through him.

“Alright.” James says and shifts around. Bro grabs him and keeps him on his knees for a moment, his chest pressed to James’ back, and kisses at his neck, hugging him from behind.

“I want you so bad, daddy.” Bro moans, low in his throat, enjoying the shudder that races through James. “Gonna make you feel so good, fuck you so good...”

“That better be a promise, son.” James murmurs and Bro needs to get his cock in this man _right fucking now._ Fuck. He fumbles for James’ belt and pushes it down and James leans forwards, bracing his forearms- his _fucking bare forearms_ \- on the door.

“It is.” Bro says, and then he’s spitting in his hand and finding James’ hole and opening him up, entranced by the low noises of pleasure that spill from James’ mouth, unrestrained.

Bro watches the curve of James’ shoulders as he works, entranced by the smooth white fabric of his dress shirt, of the power visible in the shifting and flexing of the man’s muscles. But all too soon he’s pulling back.

“Ready, daddy?” Bro breathes, watching the nodding of James’ head, the soft exhale of his breathing audible in the car. The air feels electric as Bro carefully lines himself up and presses in.

James is so warm around him. Tight and warm and Bro groans low in his throat, hearing James make a low, throaty noise right alongside him.

“Oh, _fuck-”_ Bro gasps, shivering a little as he sinks more and more of his cock into James. “ _Daddy-_ ” he moans, hands grabbing for James, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around the older man, hugging him as he starts rocking, pressing his chest flush against James.

“That’s it-” James breathes, voice heavy with pleasure. “Come on, Ambrose.”

His name is like a jolt to the system, Bro gasping low in his throat as his hips stutter and jerk. “Oh, fuck-” He starts pulling back and shoving forwards, panting, hot and strangely overwhelmed.

What the fuck _is_ it about James- why is Bro so fucking off-kilter so easily, pressing his forehead to James’ spine and panting, calling _daddy, daddy-_ when he’s always been so composed, so in control before- he’s fucking into James, who’s panting and whispering soft words, his hand finding one of Bro’s where it curls around his chest and lacing their fingers together.

“That’s it, son-” James breathes and Bro chokes on a suspiciously wet noise as his hips stutter forwards and he cums, shaking.

“Good boy.” James murmurs, and Bro’s eyes feel wet as James brings their hands up and kisses Bro’s hand, nice and soft. Bro pulls back, hands trembling just a little bit, and James turns to give him a fond, warm smile.

“Can you finish daddy off with your mouth?” James asks and Bro nods shakily, not trusting his words. He wiggles back and sinks down and takes James into his mouth and this, he knows how this works and is _good_ at this- bobbing his head and licking and rolling his tongue and it isn’t long before James is groaning out Bro’s name, his head tilting back and his hand cupping the back of Bro’s head as his cock spurts thick, salty cum across Bro’s tongue.

Bro swallows it down and goes up to his knees and they kiss softly for a long minute as Bro’s heart slowly calms down and stops pounding against his ribs.

 _Was this a one-time thing?_ Bro so desperately wants to ask, because he’s never been this shaky, never been this _wanting_ of another person in his life. He doesn’t have to ask, though, because James smiles and thumbs over Bro’s cheek and says,

“I think, next time, we should make it to a bed, first.”

Bro gives a soft, shaky, exhale of a laugh and just nods and leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
